


Threat

by disarmed_taboo



Series: Harry Potter Greek Vase Art [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Harry Potter Fanart, I'm following actual museum examples of greek vase art, M/M, non graphically hinted non-con, not intended as underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmed_taboo/pseuds/disarmed_taboo
Summary: Auror-in-training Ron Weasley faces his first Death Eater.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Greek Vase Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583206
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Threat

**Author's Note:**

> I used museum models for this art. In most of the figure art from this era, the younger person was depicted nude, non sexually, and the older held some modesty.

conte crayon, ink, photoshop

I imagine this vase would depict Ron, just having finished auror training, and looking to battle his first death eater. He is very much unprepared but wanted to challenge someone higher ranking.


End file.
